A mission, but is it impossible for Sara
by Hliz
Summary: Catherine visits from the FBI with a mission but will Sara except it? Rated M because... well we will get to that later when it gets...! I do not own any characters blaa blaa blaa...
1. Chapter 1

"Guys the partial print turned out to be one of the paramedics," I sighed as I entered the break room "sorry to get your hopes u...u...up, Catherine hi"

"Hey Sara" Catherine replied not really knowing what to say.

"Sara, Catherine has been sent over from the FBI to discuss" My mouth was going dry as Nick spoke "the latest serial killer and she says that the FBI have a plan and need our assistance, she has explained it to us and well..."

"What Nick" I questioned when my voice finally arrived back and drawn myself out of a Catherine induced trance.

"Well we will let her explain that... See you later and please don't start a fight!" Nick replied with a grimace exiting the room with Greg not far behind bowing his head to keep away from my glare.

"So why are you hear Cath, its been six months since you left CSI and you haven't event taken the liberty to visit. Why could you possibly be here now?" I said, well snapped.

"Firstly I am very sorry for that but it is not something I want to get into now. Secondly, I need you lots help... Well mainly your help but we will get to that in a bit" I almost didn't realize that Catherine expected some sort of acknowledgement as feeling were staring to creep back from where I tried so desperately to hide them and nodded slowly signalling to Catherine to continue. Gosh, I hope she did not notice where I was looking.

"Well I am sure that you are aware of the recent murders that arisen," Catherine paused "the ones involving couples being stalked from bars then raped and killed in their own homes"

"Yes of course I am familiar, but where is this leading? We have already given the FBI access to all of our data! What else could you possibly want from us?" I snapped again.

"As I said before it is more you that I need rather than the rest of the team" Catherine slowly replied.

"And"

"Well, you know they are... Lesbian couples"

"Yes but still Cath I don't..." Then Catherine cut me off.

"As I fit the femme role I was immediately called up to go undercover, and Sara I cant go undercover on my own, it's a couple killer we are trying to catch... so..."

"Catherine don't tell me you said I WOULD DO THIS, please don't tell me!" I yelled, I am aloud to yell at this! How would I be able to survive pretending to be her girlfriend when that is exactly what I have dreamt and longed for for the best of 12 years.

"Do not yell at me! I had to I mean you fit the butch and we know each-other I mean if I am going to move in with someone for a little while it has to be someone I know and trust and I know your apartment and trust you!"

"You would be moving in with me? What's wrong with your place?!" I sharply replied.

"So you're thing about it" Catherine smirked.

"I never said that"

"No but you insinuated it" Catherine replied actually giggling now.

"Ohhhh my gosh Cath!"

"Please Sar just think about it. Please, for me?" Catherine said slowly said taking my hand in hers and rubbing my palm.

"Fine" that was all I could say in reply as I headed out. I had to go home and think of my options...


	2. Chapter 2

"Ok my options" I said to my empty apartment for what has to be the hundredth time. I can work with Catherine on the case to boost my work profile and hope that Catherine does not realize my l...l...l... my fondness of her. On the other hand, I can do the sensible thing and walk away. The ringing of my phone interrupted my trail of thought. Fuck its Catherine.

"Sidle"

"Hi sara its Catherine, I was just wondering if you had had enough time to think about my offer?" God I love her voice.

"Yea, yea I have and I'm not sure it's such a good idea"

"I bloody hope there is a 'but' on its way Sidle" wow she knows me well.

"But, I think I am willing to go for it!" Shit, what have I gotten myself into?

"Fab, now an officer and I will be round in ten to explain the details, I already told them you said yes so we should be staring tomorrow!" Catherine said at 100 miles per hour but that did not stop me from hearing her properly.

"CATH! How could you tell them that?"

"I know you well Sar, so see you in ten" Oh my gosh! I never have company and my apartment is in a state.

I have spent the last ten minutes clearing the lounge when I hear the doorbell.

"Ok Sara act casual," I mutter to myself as I open the door. I was faced with Catherine, Brass, three officers and an FBI official.

"Hi," I addresses Catherine and Catherine only, "I thought it was just you can one other officer." I said stressing the word ONE as Catherine shrugged apologetically.

An hour later and I was up to speed with what was going to happen. Catherine was to move in with me as of tomorrow, we would have a personal shopper arrive to take our measurements then bring us back our new attire, then we would have two days to learn to live with each-other before heading out together to attempt to lure our murder in. Catherine had already sorted out for her suster

Ok, I can do this. Just pretend to be Catherine's girlfriend you know someone who loves and cares for her always. I know that will not be difficult. However, to not receive the same real love back, I do not know if I will be able to handle it.


	3. Chapter 3

The sound of the doorbell awoke me.

"Fuck" I yelled aloud! I had forgotten to set my alarm and that must be Catherine arriving! Thank goodness I wore boxers and a tank top to bed last night instead of in the nude! I scampered over to the door and swung it open.

"Hi Catherine sorry about my choice in outfit, my alarm didn't go off so I" is Catherine checking me out.

"See something you like?" Wow when did I get so bold! Then I realized what she was looking at! Shit I must have been having a saucy dream before I was awoken as both Catherine and I have notice my protruding nipples. What can I say? It's a thin top!

"Hellllllooooo Sara" Catherine wolf whistled!

"Shut up and come in." Great start Sara! " if you do not mind I am going to run upstairs and have a shower and get ready. Kitchen is over there and Coffee..." And Catherine interrupts me, I hope that does not become a habit.

"Sar, do not worry about me! As I said the other day, I know your apartment! You have a wash and get ready! If you're lucky I might have some 'moving in' breakfast ready!"

"If your cooking is as bad as I can remember it being I hope that statement will not come true". This earned me a soft punch on the arm, which I dodged and ran along the corridor!

No, no no no no no! I have changed my spare room into a mini gym! Where is Cath going to sleep? There is only one thong for it, I will have to sleep on the couch! Great, I do not know how long it will take us to catch this killer and I am going to have to try to do it with a bad back! Time to break the news! Wish me luck!

"Catherine, you will be sleeping in my room because my spare room is full of gym equipment and unless you want to sleep on a tread mill." And before she got the wrong idea I quickly added, "and I will sleep in here"

"No way! NO spells no! I will not have you leaving your room! What size bed do you have?" Catherine screeched!

"Large double, but Cath..." Again, she cut me off.

"That settles it then we will sleep in there together, and as long as your nightly activities stop we will be ok" she said signalling to my breasts. I think this must be the reddest I have ever been in my life!

"Catherine are you sure"

"Yes, and no arguing!"

"Fine, fine!" I gave in "there is hopefully enough room in my closet for your things, while I am in the shower feel free to have a coffee and unpack. There is no point in living out of your suitcase"

"Well Sara the personal shopper is bringing most of my clothes later but I will unpack my night wear and underwear. See you in a bit!" Oh my, Catherine willows underwear in my room!

I head over to the bathroom and begin to strip; gosh, this is going to be a long day! Wait underwear and nightclothes do not get hung up; she is going to have to put them into draws. If you were going to someone else's home you would immediately assume that they use the top draws and place your things in the bottom! Shit! Catherine should not see what I keep in my bottom draw, it could break the whole thing off. She does not know I am gay and what a way to find out, opening my draw to see my little helper in the bedroom department! Better stop the fire before it starts I thought as I ran into the bedroom.

"Catherine I don't think there is any room in my..." I yelled as I swung open the door.

"You don't say!" There is Catherine. Standing at the chest of draws. Holding my strap-on. Pissing herself laughing. "Either you have had a erm different boyfriend," she continued, "or you're gay as fuck!" Catherine paused, "Sara baby why didn't you tell me?"

"I, I...wait tell you about what? The strap-on or being a lesbian?" I questioned with a smile creeping onto my own face now.

"Sar! I am being serious why did you not tell me?"

"Didn't know how you would react," I mumbled.

"And why is that? You know it wouldn't be a bad reaction I mean you know I'm bi!" Did Catherine Willows just say she is bi?

"YOU'RE Bi," I yelled with surprise and I dare to admit it longing.

"Yes, it is not difficult to guess I mean half the exotic dancers out there are!" She replied thinking it was the most obvious thing on earth!

"No, no, I did not know that!"

"Oh so Sara would your plans be changed if you knew?"Catherine whispered seductively.

"No" I said a little too quickly!

"We will see" Catherine said with a wink!

"And can you please put that away!" I said shyly pointing to my strap-on that was still in Catherine's grasp.

"Ohh where do you want it Sara?" Catherine said making me blush "sorry wrong choice of words! Where do you want me to put it away so that I can unpack my things?"

"Just put it in my top draw and I will move it later" as I said it Catherine twirled the strap on around her head and put it in the draw! gosh would the embarrassment ever end?

"Ok I have had my fun now go shower the shopper will be here soon!" And with that I went and got ready.


	4. Chapter 4

An hour is what it has taken me to get ready! Well most of that time was spent trying to take as long as physically possible so I would not have to go down the hall to where Catherine has been sitting since the embarrassing little discovery earlier!

"Sara he's here!" Catherine said whilst tapping on the bedroom door where I stood still trying to figure out what jeans to wear (I do want to empress Cath you know!). I settled with a dark blue pair which if I do say so myself make my ass look good!

As I entered the room there she was! Catherine Willows, plus a mystery very camp man.

"Hi I'm Sara, I see you have already met my partner Catherine." Our stylist has not been told about us not really being a couple for his safety.

"Yes, yes I have and my name is David" he squealed shaking my hand "ok now if I could be so bold as to ask you to remove all clothing except your undergarments so that I can get your correct measurements." Ohhhh fabulous I spent all that time choosing an outfit only to have to take it off! Also there is no way I can make a fuss as Catherine is supposed to be my Girlfriend! Catherine's face portrays the same initial fear as me. However, just as soon as that emotion fell onto her stunning face it was gone along with her top! Oh my did she have a fine chest, what I would not give to be the one to remove the last piece of clothing covering her breasts. Realizing I was gawping I to remove my clothing until silently Catherine and I were standing in the middle of the room with tape measures flying left right and centre! Soon enough the stylish man stopped to reveal that he was done and would return in two hours with our new looks. With that, he left leaving the two of us in the middle of my lounge, in our underwear, in silence!

Around a minute and a few layers if clothing later Catherine broke this science "so we have two hours" she began "and you have absolutely no food in your home! We are going food shopping now! By the way you are driving! See you in the car!"

"Ok, buy it is my apartment so my rules- no meat!" I said stubbornly.

"Err fine!" Catherine groaned in reply.

The car journey was short and sweet as that is what I look for when purchasing a home, well that and it being close to work! Although surprisingly the conversation between us flowed as if we had been friends, hell, best friends for years! Maybe this little mission was a good thing for our relationship even if the relationship will never go as far as secretly I want it to go!

As I began walking with Cath towards the supermarket she spoke. "Ok Sara this is our first trip out as a couple, I know when you were married it was with an emotionally unavailable man, which we will need to talk about soon as you said you're a lesbian and not bi, and my marriage was well, abusive but we have to seem like a happy couple!" Catherine said with an authoritative tone.

"Ok, lets go sweet cheeks" I said jokingly with a little smack on her ass!

"Hey hey hey tone it down hun we are in a family place, I just meant no arguing not fuck me in the freezer isle!" And with that wishful thought we began shopping.


	5. Chapter 5

By the time we finished shopping drove back home and unpacked the numerous bags of food that Catherine insisted we by and she pay for the our stylist was ringing the doorbell.

"Ok lady's, these bags are for you Catherine" he said signalling to a lot of bags, "and these are for you Sara!" He continues again pointing to a pile of bags. My pile however was considerably smaller, I do not know if this means I will be wearing less! Or I just don't need as many accessories, god I hope it's the latter!

"Now why doesn't Sara go change in one room and Catherine in another, change into the first outfit then come out here and reveal!" Both Catherine and I gathered up our bags, I headed into the spare room/gym and Catherine went into the bedroom.

Fuck these pants are tight! I've only managed to get a blood red shirt on in the last ten minutes! They will be wondering what I am doing but it is these leather pants! They will not come on! I am laying on the weights bench legs in the air pants just on my calves and Catherine walks in!

"Oh Sara!" Catherine squeals in a fit of giggles! "Let me help you!"

"No I'm fine!"

"Come here" no way will she help me.

"Nope can you tell David to go, I'm sure all the outfits will be fine"

"Really hon, so for that last 10 minutes you have been doing what?" I shot her a bitch glare, "fine fine but I will be back and I do want to see you in those trousers however good your ass may look out of them in that thong!" Fuck, I forgot I was wearing this today!

"Ok Sara he is gone! Now let me help, stand up," Catherine said and I complied. Then she walked up to me and kneeled down right in front of me. Oh god what else could we do in this position. Her head is so close to my heat, I can feel her breath on the inside of my thighs, I'm so close to reaching out and putting my hand in her hair and I snap out of it! Thank goodness, she is looking down and fiddling with my waistband. Truth be told Catherine did not have to look down to pull my trousers up she was just attempting to hide her rosy blush starting to linger on her cheeks. With that, she stood up.

"You look, fabulous!" Catherine whispered with a gasp. That is when I got to see her full on without my legs or certain thoughts in my mind. Gosh, she is stunning!

"Catherine fabulous is not anything compared to what you look like! You are just wow, wow!"

"Sara you're making me blush!" And yes she is blushing, it's a cute look on her to! "As we are all dressed up why don't we just go out clubbing tonight, I know we don't start the mission until tomorrow but... You look so nice so?" Wait does Catherine want to go somewhere with me, this is progress!

"Sure I mean you look amazing so yea! Where do you want to go? I do not think any of my usual clubs are your cup of tea!"

"Fine I will take you to one of my places" Catherine chuckled.


	6. Chapter 6

"Catherine, this cannot be your type of club!" This music is so shit I cannot stand it!

"What! This place has great tunes! It's groovy!" She cannot be serious.

"Oh no anywhere that is described as groovy is defiantly somewhere that should be shut down!" I moan.

"Fine, look there is a place next door, I have never been in but... We should give it a try!" Catherine tried to compromise.

"Ok but if it turns out to be as crappy as this place I may have to reconsider this whole hoopla!" Seriously I cannot do this if this is how she lives, that is a massive turn off!

"Let's go!" Cath giggled.

Walking out of a club, well thats a new one! Usually it us more of a stumble! Wait, wow is a gay club! Yes a full on lesbian club! Like Butch lesbians, not good for Catherine's extremely feminine look.

"Let's go Sar" Catherine said interrupting my trail of thoughts.

"Fine but, Catherine it's not really your scene!"

"Oh well lets go" she moaned pulling me into the club.

Leather city!

"What you drinking then" I questioned.

"Let's go for a dance first, I am in a mood for a dance lets drink later" Nope, Nada, no.

"Cath, you are out with me we are not dancing first!"

"Errr" she again moaned a raspy moan; however, this time it was me doing the dragging.

6 drinks between the two of us later and I was finally ready and prepared to dance with a wobbly Catherine on my arm.

Catherine must have learnt a few things back in her days as a dancer that have stay with her for all of these years. she is not putting those skills to waste. I do not know how long I will be able to last with Catherine grinding all over me. Gosh. She's turned round now and her ass, god her ass is all over me. Now I am happy that we are not in the strait place next door. Shit slow song.

"Sara, I wanna pee, come with me!" Thank you lord all mighty!

"Yeah sure lets go!" With that, we were in the loos.

"Sara can I tell you a secret?" Ok Catherine is defiantly pissed! "I don't need to pee!"She continued.

"Why are we in here then?" Ok now I am confused, us she in pain? Does she want to go home? Why is she pulling me into a cubical and locking the door? "Cath what are you doing?"

"Sara I wanted to tell you that you look real nice tonight!"

"Catherine you're drunk let's get you home". Why do I have to be a decent person here, I am pretty sure Catherine is about to offer me everything I have ever wanted from her! I have been longing for her to see this side of me, it is a shame that she has to be drunk out of her mind for me to realise it but... Err I have to get her home to bed. Not in a shaggy way though, in a sleep to have less of a hangover way. Seriously. I cannot have sex with Cat under these conditions.

"Sara the night is young! Lest finish off in here then go out for another dance!" Catherine said with a smile creeping onto her face.

"Firstly there is nothing to finish in here! Secondly we are going home!"

"Oh, public bathroom too adventurous for you! Let's go babe!" Ok I will go along with this, not because I want this but to get her home safely!

"Yeah Cath the sheets are clean at my place and that way I will be able to have you all night! Let's go!"

And with a wink from Catherine we were out if the bar, into a cab, and finally home.

"So Sara lets finish this where we left off!" And she jumps into my arms, that's a new one! She I lighter than I would have assumed! Ok still playing along.

Luckily, by the time I had got along the corridor she was a baby in my arms. I carefully lied her down onto my bed, reached down to take off her shoes but she interrupted my moves. Yes another interruption.

"Sara, Sara, Sara... You know my history of taking my clothes off! That's what I usually do when I am about to bump nasty!"

You have self-control Sara you have control!

Finally, she is asleep! Really asleep. Guess I will be sleeping on the sofa tonight; there is no way I am getting into bed with a drunken, horny, sexy, colleague.


	7. Chapter 7

I could have fucked Catherine bloody Willows and I did not, I deserve a medal, no a trophy. Fucking Catherine Willows, or as her drunken state calls it 'bumping nastys', no way she would say that sober! But god if I had fucked Cath in that bathroom cubical! Without realizing it my hand had snaked down and was fiddling with my boxers.

"No" I said out loud, Catherine is in the next room there is no way you can do this when she could awaken at any moment and see you... Pleasuring yourself. Nevertheless, she is passed out; no one would ever wake up when they are passed out drunk? Do they? Before I even finished contemplating the risks my hand had finished its battle with my boxers and was stroking my curls. Yep having sex with Catherine is a fantasy and that is how it is meant to be, just a fantasy. Something to be played through my mind whenever I feel the burning desire and acted upon only in my mind and brought to life with my fingers and toys NOT with Catherine herself.

That has set me off! Thinking of my fantasies, why did one have to be taking her in a public bathroom? If only I had had no self-control. I could have started off slow, hitched her dress up and stroked her already soaked region through her panties. The stall would heat up and without any thought to who may have walked in, I would soon have her begging for a release. Every thought I have about what could have been I copy on my own body making me squirm against the sofa. Eventually I would give in to her pleads just to see what she looks like satisfied, is she a screamer, is she a moaner, would she look into my eyes and realize that this is what she has wanted all along? The mixture of these thoughts was sending my nerves into overdrive and as my longing body coated itself in a thin layer of sweat I began to moan out into the empty room. I am so close to an orgasm now I cannot help it, I moan her name carrying out every syllable for much longer than usual.

"Catherine!" I am so close, nearly there... My fingers are pounding inside, and then I hit my clit with my thumb and I begin my ride, so close, nearly there!

"Yes?" Catherine replied to my unintentional calling of her name. Then silence... "Fuck Sara!"

"Cccath, this is not what it looks like... What are you doing awake?" I mumbled into the sofa, too ashamed to look her in the eyes just yet.

"I was getting a glass of water to make my hangover less dreadful in the morning and I heard... well... You"

"Yea well you would hear me... I was er calling you because... You needed to have some water!" I replied very unconvincingly.

"Sara do not insult my slightly drunken intelligence! You were having a good time with yourself and Mr. masturbate aka your fingers! And for your information you have yet to move them!" She said smugly. Shit, she was right! I remove them quickly, big mistake. As I had yet to reach my climax, any movement was not going to help my situation. As I removed my fingers to get out of my boxers I naturally had to slid my hand out, causing the whole length of my palm grazed my clit. Without any warning, my body went into a slight spasm that did not go unnoticed by Catherine. Fuck my life!

"Ohhhh yes Sidle you must have just been scratching yourself!" She laughed sarcastically. "Did I ever tell you that my auntie is an elephant and I was born with wings?"

"Stop flattering yourself, I am sorry you had to see that but I promise it will not happen again whilst you stay here." I suppose it is better to just admit it.

"Yep, I mean it is natural, so how many Catherines do you know?"

"Only you... Crap I mean like only a few!" Smooth Sara smooth!

"Ohh" it was now her turn to blush. "Sara how long, wait I don't know what to... Can we continue this conversation in the morning when I have controls over what I say and your hormones have had you cater to their every needs!" Only Catherine can go from being that embarrassed to making jokes in that short of a period of time.

"Yes, I mean yes we can have this conversation but this does not mean that I.. Well see you in the morning Cath and Cath... I'm sorry". With that, she headed into my room and out of sight.

There is no way I am getting any sleep tonight. What with being sexually frustrated with no way of release and pondering what I will say to my colleague next door when the sun rises


	8. Chapter 8

"Sara, Sara can I come in" Catherine called from her room obviously a little hesitant because of what she walked in on last night.

"Yes Catherine, I am decent. You can come in" ok, I am ready for this conversation and no matter how many times I get slapped or yelled at it will be ok!

There she is, Catherine walking in, hips swaying, coming to sit down next to me and I realize I will have to be the one to start of the conversation.

"So Catherine do you want a coffee before we have our chat?"

"No thank you that is fine, so Sara... Last night you accidentally revealed something personal about your feelings towards..." Her voice seems so... calm?

"You, Cath. I revealed my feelings towards you. I never wanted you to find out and even if you were to find out, I never ever would have wanted you to see me... In such a compromising position." Ok I think that went well.

"You never wanted me to find out?" Ok bad move, she looks hurt. Wait hurt dose she like that idea? "Why would you not have told me?"

"I thought you would have filed a sexual harassment form against me or something!" I snapped defensively, she can be such a bitch sometimes. Some people may have thought our fights were all sexual tension, which is partially true but gosh are our fights based on her pissing me off!

"Oh, yes because that is really something I could have done after not working with you for around 6 months!" She spat, now I am speechless. "I would have loved to know your feelings"

"Cath, are you saying that you like me to?" If I am right this amazing and I will never let her go, I cannot let her go if she wants to be happy with me.

"Ermm... well you are smart, funny, beautiful, interesting and well sexy as hell". This is it. She likes me! Me! Why can I not get any words out?

"Catherine I." She is squirming on the sofa next to me now, god I hope I am right and I have not misread her. Wait... Now Catherine is leaning in. Her lips look so desirable now, I love how they are not the average shape, it makes her unique. Now they are against mine, they are so much softer than I would have first thought, now they are gone. She is off the sofa and at the other side of the room as I register how her lips taste of strawberry lip-balm.

"Sara I am so sorry, I should not have done that. Maybe I should not stay with you any more, we don't have to go through with this I" ok I cannot keep up with the vast speed which Catherine has taken it upon herself to speak with.

"Stop!" I yell whilst I clamber across the room towards Catherine. Am I ready to do this? I pin her against the wall with my lips. I must be ready to do this. At first she is stationary, I must keep trying. I continue to kiss her motionless lips and then my life becomes a fairytale. She kisses me back. With so much more passion than her original, peck on the lips. I feel her tongue on my lips and my senses are on overdrive. The only thought in my head is return all of the passion she is exerting. Our lips are locked in a mixture of lust and passion whilst our tongues battle for dominance. This is bliss, pure bliss.


	9. Chapter 9

I have loved Catherine for too long to take my time; but I know I must to savour this moment. I move back from her lips, our foreheads and noses connected, staring into her eyes with a hand on either one of her cheeks. At first glance, her ocean blue eyes looked glazed and vacant but the longer I stared the more I could see. Longing. Hope. Happiness. And what I must call lust.

Lust, one sin I have fallen to. But now I know that lust will not be the end of this. This is just the start, a new beginning of the two of us.

Again I kiss her. Our lips connect and I pull a moan from Catherine's throat. This kiss gives me an opportunity to explore her body. I want to feel every inch of her tonight. As my wandering hands move into her body I let out a sigh between kisses as she copies my previous motion of holding our lovers cheeks and upper neck.

Her movement of arms allows me to use her unawareness to slip apart her legs and intertwine my body in-between her own.

Soon enough Catherine understands my movement and raps her luscious legs around my waist. She is surprisingly light. Not that she looks heavy. Her dancing physic has stayed with her after all these years.

With the two of us now truly joined, only supported by my legs we moved towards my bedroom. As I reached the door, I stop. Stop moving. Stop kissing.

"Catherine, are you sure you want this?" I asked, although I think I already know her answer.

"Sara. Sidle. Fuck. Me!" She moaned with a husky tone.

"Classy Cath, real Classy" and through my giggles Catherine released one of her hand from my body and opened my door whilst raising an eyebrow.

Finally we made it to my bed and I collapsed above her.

Through our kisses I managed to expose her black lace bra covered breasts only to realize that this had been Catherine's task as well. Only she had discovered that I was not wearing a bra.

From underneath me she groaned and latched her hungry mouth onto my erect nipple. Can you orgasm just from this? Either way if she continues I will fall on top of her as my arms can no longer carry my body through the electric pleasure pulsing from my breasts. Then Catherine roles us over and she is on top.

She continues her assault upon my nipples and now that she is on top, I have a perfect view. As she licks and nips my hands wander and stroke her behind, then undoing her trousers. She quickly shuffles them off along with her underwear, during her movement I resume my previous position of being on top of her.

I begin to kiss her again, there is no time to be soft. We are passionate with this kiss. I rip off her bra sending the pieces off into a far forgotten corner of the room.

"Was that really necessary?! That was my favourite bra!" Catherine giggled.

Soon we are both naked and I move my hand to where Cath wants it the most taking time to touch her soft stomach and inner thighs.

My fingers brush over her clit and part her slowly releasing an earthy moan from her.

As I begin to stroke her folds I kiss down her body until I reach her belly button. This is where I stop my teasing and take one final kiss of her lower stomach and a lick of her belly button before my mouth reaches her core replacing my fingers.

I probe her wetness and the taste is one I want to remember forever.

I continue my journey to bring Catherine to a release when I hear my now favourite words...

"Ohh God Sara, I am so close... There there... YES! I'm cumming! I'm cumming!"

At these words three of my fingers join my mouth hard and fast causing even more moans to come out of her, I can hear intoxicating tune caused by the friction of my fingers pumping in and out and know she must me close. I lick her clit to ride out her orgasm feeling her explode with each lick and thrust. Catherine walls tighten, pulling me further in as her juices trickling down my palm.

Catherine makes no attempt to muffle her sound and screams out probably alerting next door!

She begins to get down from her high I feel selfish but I know she will enjoy me making her cum again. It will be so much harder than last time, she begins to shudder.

"SARA... YES... AGAIN... fuck me Sara, Fuck me harder!" She's sounding deluded now but I love it!

Her orgasm is taking her and she is violently thrashing and shouting like there is no tomorrow, and if there is not a tomorrow this is a great way to go!


End file.
